Starscream, In The Flesh
by EarlyMorningMassacre
Summary: Starscream finds himself in a 'fleshy's' body and not only that, but also gets stuck with some smuck and his sister. It's not like this is the worst thing to happen to him... How could this go wrong? (Don't own the picture) (Does contain OC characters, but doesn't focus on them all that much)
1. Chapter 1

Don't stare at the title or anything else this story is perfectly normal. Don't murder me in my sleep because I haven't finished any of my other stories and started a new one. This was more like the one I just needed to get out there, my version of a more humanized Starscream. I needed to have some fun with this idea so here it is. I don't own Transformers Prime or Starscream...

...

The sting and pain that ripped through him was horrid. It burned and singed, playing with his pain receptors. Then after only moments darkness took him completely. When he awoke it was a whole new perspective.

Starscream's eyes slowly opened themselves open and looked upon the world he had fallen deaf too. There were no bodies to accompany him and for a moment he believed that he had been left to die alone in the area until he realized he wasn't where he should be. The so called seeker's eyes shot open fully and his body jolted into a sitting position. This wasn't one of his better ideas.

He was met with nothing but a jolt of pure pain. Starscream clutched his side immediately expecting the cool substance of energon, but met with something warmer. He blinked and glanced to his servo or what should have been a servo.

Instead in its place was an armor covered human hand that clutched his side. The reaction took a matter of seconds before Starscream yelped and let go of his wounded side. Human blood drenched his fingers, red and sticky. His spark… heart rate quickened in an instant with fear. What had happened, what the fragging hell happened!?

The second in command looked over his hand and realized that for one it looked similar to his robotic hand. Only instead of pure metal it was only human flesh covered in metal, the talons that he prided himself on were there. Quiet sharp if he might add in fact. The former Cybertronian rolled his hand over and viewed up his arm to realize that his entire body was covered in light, metal body armor similar to what his robotic form looked like.

Starscream growled and placed pressure back onto his wounded side still feeling the red substance creeping through the hole. There was no doubt that these weak humans needed the substance to survive just like Cybertronians just smaller and weaker than them. The thought was in fact laughable when he thought of it like that.

Slowly the ex-seeker stood up on his only mode of transportation, by foot. For the briefest moment he felt the full force of the nausea hitting him and almost fell back onto the ground. Luckily for the second in command, his reflexes still held steady. Now what to do?

Starscream's eyes shifted around looking at his surroundings; in fact, he was far from any forest. In fact, he was out in the middle of a grassland, large and vast. In the distance there was the definite sound of cars passing on a road in the distance. The last thing Starscream wanted at the moment was any form of human contact. Then again what he wanted didn't really matter at the moment, he needed to survive and get this fowl prank reversed before it caused too much damage… to his ego.

Slowly the ex-seeker took step after step, allowing his long and lanky body to drift across the earth much like a spirit or ghost.

…

By the time he reached the road Starscream had noticed a few things. For one he was in no way weaponless at the moment. No, in fact, he looked like (in human standards) a walking arsenal. He had found that in fact he had a belt covered in grenades strapped around his thin waist, two imposing possibly custom pistols on his thighs, a concealed knife on his hip, two small missiles along with missile launcher strapped onto his back and last but not least some sort of machine gun next to the missiles. Of course, there were in fact, his claws as well, but they seemed almost benign compared to the human firepower he was carrying. Well, in human standards, that is, to his former body, this was more like a toothpick made of wood.

There were probably more that he hadn't found yet, but he didn't have time to look through the small sack on his back. For one the red substance that he guessed was blood had been practically drained from his fleshy body. At the moment he felt weak, tired and hazy.

Everything spun once and a while, things collided and more than once he had fallen on the ground in a heap. This was almost pointless, he needed to get out of here… he needed to go… he wasn't quite sure. Where would he go?

The ex-seeker looked up and glanced along the cracked, paved road before him. For about half a minute there seemed to be nothing but silence until he heard the diesel engine rattling in the distance. Well, what luck to find someone out here!

The sarcasm was clear in all his thoughts no matter how much of the liquid he lost. Starscream edged his way into the thick, tall grass around him. He hid as much as his body would allow him to until the pickup came in a clear line of vision.

The ex-seeker crawled onto the road and remained there looking like something the cat pulled out from under a rock. In all honesty he wasn't very sure how dead he looked, but it was probably close. The human driving the truck stopped and came out walking around to the ex-seeker. Starscream practically flew into the air and shoved the man against the truck's hood.

For a moment the human male only stared at the supposedly 'dead' being before him. "Hey, I'm not looking for trouble." He said shakily.

Starscream took hold of the man's neck and used the other hand to bring out his shining pistol. The barrel was right in front of the human's eye. "Listen up, you are my hostage. You will drive me to whatever destination I choose until I say otherwise or you're dead. Got it?" Slowly the dark haired man nodded and opened his mouth, "Do I at least get a name?"

"No," was the only reply he got.

Starscream trained his pistol on the man before him as he got into the truck's passenger side. He waited until the man was at the wheel and driving before lowering it to only threaten or convince him that the ex-seeker meant business.

... TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, wasn't that a fun adventure into this wonderful story. Yeah, I didn't think so either. So review, follow, favorite, or whatever you like to do... I did not and I repeat did not try to copy anyone's story I just put an idea in my head onto an unwritten Document, Tada!


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream leaned against the doorframe of the pickup still aiming his pistol at the driver. Every once and a while the man would glance at the almost unconscious passenger and quickly turn back to the road. Wise decision on his part, then there was the other passenger. Well more or less the man's companion in the back seat.

In the back lay a small and utterly useless dog that looked something similar to a hairy Chihuahua. When Starscream had hopped into the truck the dog started barking like crazy until Starscream growled at it, literally. The dog had shrunk back into the seats of the truck and lightly dozed there.

The man driving was another story. Eventually after a few awkward moments of silence, for the man that is, he had spoken. Apparently this human had no common sense because immediately he addressed himself and his personality traits. It sounded like an alcoholic anonymous meeting if anything. The man called himself Darrel Goodall and the dog in the back was Puff Dragon or just Puff for short. Starscream had also found that the man talked more than was necessary.

In the last five minutes he had asked three questions. One was 'what's your name?' no response, the next was 'who or what shot you?' three being 'would you like something to drink'. To Starscream this was far too many questions and probably more to come.

Here's one now, "So are you part of the military or something?"

Starscream glared and decided the more he talked in return the better his chances of staying awake. "You could say that." He sounded like a chain smoker or at least someone extremely demented.

"Then like a mercenary?" Darrel didn't even try to hide his worry.

"Not exactly like that either."

The man glanced over at the ex-seeker and spoke again, "What's that tattoo all about then?"

Starscream glanced at his shoulder and noticed that a piece of metal had been knocked off and now exposed his pale and paper skin. Now the tattoo was apparently nothing new because it was simply a Decepticon symbol now tattooed into his skin. "It is the fraction I belong to."

"So what, the angry triangles of the USA unite symbol or was that just a drunk tattoo you go there?"

The glare was withering but it was there, "Ok, not something like that then. Got it"

Darrel glanced over again and pursed his lips, "Don't feel offended but are you like an alien or something because I don't think anyone on the planet has that hair, that armor or any of those weapons."

For a moment Starscream simply raised any eyebrow and mulled everything over in his head, the man would be dead once he figured out where he was going to go so why not? "If you must know yes, I'm a fragging alien."

"You mean like Roswell and stuff!?"

Starscream gave him a quizzical look, "Of course, you're an alien you wouldn't know about it then. Ok, so what's it like being part of the Milky Way aye!?"

For a moment Starscream thought he was being serious but then he noticed the amount of sarcasm in his voice. No this man was just raving stark mad.

But his laughing stopped once he glanced over a Starscream again getting a full look at the blood seeping between the ex-seeker's fingers. Darrel looked at the road seemingly unaware in case he got a reaction. Though this tactic did not last long before the man finally asked, "Gunshot wound?"

"You could say that."

"You won't make it very far if it keeps bleeding like that."

Starscream inwardly winced, "I'll be fine." He snapped.

As if death had heard the words uttered off of the Decepticon's lips, the ex-seeker shivered and felt the darkness start to take him. This was in fact not good.

…

Starscream felt the pain as soon as he awoke from his dark dreams…or whatever they were. He had no idea where in Cybertron he was or how he got there to be honest with himself. Slowly Starscream opened his new eyes and glanced around for any sign of life.

There was none as far as he could tell. He was in a dark room with a pair of windows on the left and the basic commodities including a closet. The once seeker drifted his hand across the bed sheets upon which he lay. They were soft, softer than anything he had every touched but then again he hadn't really had the sense of touch as much as humans.

As much as he despised the fleshy creatures they did have some interesting features. The red eyed male took in another breath and immediately felt the pain in his abdomen increase. "Agh," he yelped, Starscream reached for the wound and felt wet fabric covering it.

He retracted his hand and looked at his fingers in the dim light. They were covered in some sort of red, sticky liquid. Had the humans poisoned him? Or…no…this was what they referred to as blood, he remembered now. Everything was a bit blurry but he remembered getting the wound though in robot form but still wounded none the less.

This…fabric was some sort of patch, well said patch was leaking and heavily. The once seeker sat up and felt the patch detach from his wet skin. Fleshiness was truly disgusting; Starscream swung his legs over the side of the bed and managed to stand.

The red eyed male placed his hand over the wound and flinched as his fingers made contact. Starscream looked around again and found the door; he needed to get out of here. He turned the odd ball attached to the door and managed to open it. He found himself in some sort of colorful hallway with many other doors to other rooms more or less.

The disoriented male walked down the hall keeping his hand on his wound and eyes open. Finally he found a large open area with the man he had taken hostage earlier laying on an odd berth. The male had his mouth open and was snoring like Megatron. Puff was nowhere to be found and more than likely wouldn't care if his master was dead or not.

The flesh covered male had a screen on playing some sort of children's show with pony's and colors of all shapes and sizes. It was strange to see such a thing, "Humans" he snarled. Starscream took in his surroundings again and looked for any sign of movement but it would appear that the man lived alone. He looked back at Darrel and then at the door that led to the dark world outside.

The moon was awake and wild tonight being full or just about by the looks of it. The red eyed male then looked at the area, obviously he was in a barren landscape but where exactly he wasn't sure about. Multiple times he had started to try and use the internet but each time for some reason nothing happened. Well, something happened but he wasn't quite sure why his vision blipped in and out when he attempted such a feat.

Starscream gripped his side again as a shot of pain and dizziness went through him. The white and grey haired male almost fell to the ground before grabbing the counter near him. He wasn't quite sure how human biology worked but he knew it was similar to Cybertronian in a couple aspects. The more blood/energon you lose the more it affects you in terms of function ability and thought process. He didn't like it at all.

Soft padding noises were heard from behind him as he got over his latest painful occurrence. The red eyed male was then faced with the biggest dog he had seen so far. The animal was up to his hip on all fours and had a mouth made for chomping. This and a somewhat growl coming from his mouth indicated that this animal was not all that kind to strangers in his house.

The large dog snarled and barked at Starscream before the once seeker could do much of anything. The animal launched at him full force and dug his teeth painfully into Starscream's right shoulder. Starscream cried out in pain and immediately tried to scratch and dog but remember that he didn't have any claws or weapons on him.

Struggling, the Decepticon grabbed onto the dog's neck with his oddly dominate left hand and squeezed. The dog choked and growled still but did not let go. A light turned on and there was immediately a yelp and the sound of a heavy body falling onto the ground. Starscream started to look around but did not see anything; he realized he had closed his red eyes. The Decepticon opened his eyes and saw a woman in a tank top and plaid bottoms rush over to the canine. "Rocky, get off," she yelled at the dog.

The dog being apparently somewhat obedient released his hold from the male under him. Starscream let go of the dog's neck and tried to stand up. That was his first mistake, he had used his right arm as support and of course it failed immediately. Starscream fell onto the cold tiled floor and snarled.

The apparently brunette female ran over ushering Darrel closer. Lightly she touched the reddened wound around his right upper arm. Blood was already oozing out of the wound. "Darrel, Rocky bit into the artery." The female spouted shaking from the sight of blood.

"Get the patch kit, quick." She turned and looked at the male, "Go hurry, he already lost pretty much half of his blood supply!"

Darrel rushed out of the room and came back moments later with a white box with a red cross on it. Starscream snarled and got up with his left arm slapping the brunette's hand away. "I'm fine, human." He snarled in disgust looking right at the dog, he would have to blast it the next chance he got.

The large dog huffed and walked away blood still dripping from his maw. With her jaw hanging around her ankles the female reached out to Starscream and tried to steady him. The Decepticon was about to push her away when he actually looked at his body.

He didn't have his armor on or any shirt at all. He had long pants covering his legs but other than that he had nothing on besides a couple million tattoos. They weren't what humans would call art but were in his home language in many of them each saying something very important. Others were swirls and seemingly endless markings and of course Decepticon symbols. There were only three that he could see not including the ones he was pretty sure were around the back of his legs. The one in his chest was red and wasn't really a tattoo but rather a brand in his skin. The one on his right shoulder was black and right above his new wound. The one on his left was surrounded by Cybertronian markings and swirls making it somewhat more appealing.

The woman managed to lean him against the table and traced her hand along some of the markings once and a while glancing at his midsection and back. He wasn't quite sure why but he noticed that he was much thinner and in better shape than basketball Darrel.

Was he what humans would consider attractive? No, he wouldn't dwindle on that now. Soon Darrel had bandages out and ready for the female to place and patch. Starscream felt her light touch and winced at the feeling of the fabric on his skin and wound. He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all.

"What's your name?" She uttered in between patching his wounds.

Darrel shook his head and glanced over at Starscream who had realized that he never told Darrel his name. Therefor the man did not even know what his name was, but obviously he knew that Starscream was easily angered.

"My name, I do believe you should give me yours before I give you mine." He snapped.

The female was a bit taken back by the Decepticon's attitude but responded, "My name is Shirley but you can call me Lia."

"Interesting name," Starscream sighed and spoke, "I suppose you still insist on having my name?"

She nodded curtly, "My name is Starscream."

Shirley was silent for a moment as she glanced at Darrel then the markings. "Darrel says that you were probably a psych ward patient…or in the army's Special Forces. Is that true?"

Starscream huffed, "I was in no way part of your mental hospitals nor was I apart of your army."

"I'm sure Darrel told you what I told him."

Shirley looked at Darrel with a stern look and then turned back to Starscream, "No he didn't, tell me what you told him, Starscream, please elaborate."

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

And so it begins...

...

The woman stitched and closed many of the wounds with the precision that even Knock Out at times lacked. Her eyes trained on what she was doing more than anything else that he was saying. Of course he knew she was listening to his 'explanation' she nodded every once and a while and hummed about something else. Darrel seemed too transfixed by his odd 'tats' as the man referred to them to do much of anything. Shirley eyed the gunshot wound, at least what she thought was a gunshot wound. It looked similar but not quite like the ones she had seen before.

The skin around it had been burnt. Almost like someone had taken a lighter to it, but only around the wound, not in it. Originally when she had put the bandage on she hadn't exactly noticed anything like this. Maybe it was a reaction to it? She wasn't quite sure.

The woman carefully dragged her fingers along it feeling, the male tensed at her touch. It was painful that was for sure. Shirley went back to the medical kit and rummaged through it. "What are you looking for?" Starscream quietly questioned.

Lia didn't answer immediately, "Something that will hold that wound until we can get you to the hospital."

"I do not know of this 'Hospital'."

She paused, quickly recalling what he had said only moments before. This guy was nuts, she knew that much, but he was also 'weapon heavy' and reminded her of a soldier. Maybe it was some form of coping? She still wasn't very sure, either way he needed better medical attention than just bandages and what stitching she could do.

Lia again ran through her rapid thoughts, "We bring you there, and they fix you up and…"

"They send you home." Darrel chimed in hopes that it would mean an easy trip.

Starscream raised a brow, "I doubt that."

Lia mentally sighed, Darrel...you idiot. "Probably not home, home, but usually with whoever took you in or just release you from the building."

The man rolled his strangely blood red eyes, "I don't need these humans to 'fix me up' I need to find the warship and back to my own form."

Shirley was about to find a sedative and just throw him in the back of the truck. He'd be in that damned hospital if he didn't want to or not. Besides, she didn't need to deal with this 'I'm not human' crazy talking anyway. Starscream shifted his weight on the counter as if he had known exactly what she was thinking. Muscles tense and eyes similar to that of a murderer's, 'I see a killer in your eyes'. She did see 'killer' in those blood red eyes, everyone else would too, they were as red as you could get. Shirley found another large roll of gauze, medical tape, and a cotton patch. It would have to do until she could get better or a sedative.

She had approached too quickly, apparently for the man's taste as she had learned. Starscream had moved away, towards the door. Staggering and apparently now in shock, she still wasn't very sure how he hadn't gone into it earlier. Lia hoped that he wasn't too frigid yet. Starscream leaned against the door frame and eyed her from afar. The woman returned the gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm trying to patch you up."

"Then stop moving that fast." She blinked and decided two things. Yes, this was probably his way of coping with war and two he was still military trained, not at any point in time would he let his guard down.

Shirley managed to control her movements as she got closer to his injured side. Placing the patch on with careful and albeit shaky hands, she taped it down and wrapped the gauze around it. Hopefully he stopped bleeding soon; he was already anemic at this point.

Starscream watched her with careful eyes as she stood and looked over her work. The Decepticon took his chance. Grabbing her in a choke hold, gun to her temple and a sneer on his face, he wouldn't kill her. He just needed to make it look like he was going to blow her brains out. "Alright Lia, you're coming with me."

Darrel was about to run at the Decepticon before Starscream graciously took the safety off. How the hell he knew what the safety was he had no idea. The large dog that had attacked him earlier growled, "If he attacks I'll shoot her."

The man took Rocky under his hand and patted him down. "You can let her go; no one is stopping you from leaving."

Starscream smirked, "Oh yes, I leap out the door and the next thing you do is call human reinforcements. I am familiar with how that works."

"Besides I still need her, she'll come in handy if my wound is reopened again." Darrel glared and edged a bit closer. Shirley carefully eyed the other man and just stared for a couple seconds, perfectly calm. The Decepticon didn't even see her mouth words to him. Neither was he expecting to be elbowed in the stomach by the female either.

Lia watched him double over in pain as the strange gun fell from his fingers. Darrel simply got his hands and used some coffees from; he didn't want to know where. Starscream hissed and looked up at the woman who was now, again, looking him over. He wasn't very sure what she was so infatuated woman pushed him to the floor without much effort and checked her patchwork for a second to third time. She was apparently obsessed with perfection. Her blondish hair waved a bit as she suddenly noticed something that caught her eye. Starscream flailed under her touch as she moved over a large double slash scar on his abdomen. "Where did you get that from fella?"

'Fella, did she seriously just call him a fella?' Out of the corner of his 'seeing red' eyes Darrel edged over and carefully started to move the woman away. "Doesn't matter, look sis, I'll call the cops in the morning. They'll pick him up and take him away. Obviously he's unstable, mentally and physically."

Sis, so apparently they weren't, as humans say, dating or married. Brother and sister, something like a trine if he could place it similar as. "They'll send him back to whatever nut house he belongs to."

A dry laugh fell from their guest's lips. "Nut house, a mental asylum, I'm sure that the Autobot's Agent Fowler would have a blast out of finding out one of the most dangerous Decepticons was found in a mental hospital. I imagine he would have a field day taking me to the Autobots. Of course they'd let me rot in a cell, ask me questions, Arcee would kill me before anything useful was provided." He laughed again, "Or maybe the human government would 'accidently' loose me in one of their penitentiaries. All the while their 'scientists' have fun taking out my internals to see what makes me 'tick'."

Starscream also realized at that point Darrel's eyes were as big as saucers. The blondish woman… Shirley had hers just about the same. The female blinked as she rubbed her head, "What was that part about internals and Agent Fowler?"

The Decepticon blinked and took a breath, "You know him?"

A bit of air puffed through her mouth, "Not directly, but I know him, yes." Smiling Starscream gave a wicked look, "If you see him or one of his 'associates' just ask about Commander Starscream. You might get an interesting reaction."

Darrel blinked and was about to speak before his sister interrupted. "I'll keep that in mind Commander Starscream."

"Darrel, could you move him to the couch, and make sure Rocky is in the same area with him will you?"

The pudgy man looked at her and then back to the 'alien' on the floor. "You do not seriously believe anything he says?"

"I'll see in the morning Darrel, besides," she carefully took him by the collar and whispered the rest, "if Fowler knows him in some way…. He could be connected to you know what."

Her brother nodded and watched his sister go into her bedroom. Darrel then turned back to the injured man, "Alright, let's see if I can get you to the couch."

Of course the man, non-too-gently, dragged the Decepticon across the floor to the odd berth known as a couch. It was painful to say the least, Starscream groaned as he landed on the soft surface. His hands were flinching, badly, he noticed and it wasn't all because of the blood loss. He didn't like being dragged; it always stirred up bad memories.

"Sleep tight, Screamer." The once jet glared into the darkness and watched the large dog pace around the room. At this point he knew he wasn't going to sleep.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

Finally! The world has allowed me to post this. First I lost my flash drive, second my laptop committed suicide (rest in peace Highlander), then I had to get the hard drive transferred onto my new one. The few days after I went on a vacation, forgot my flash drive, got in a crash in the mountains, broke the screen of the laptop, and got it fixed. My only problem for a while was getting the programs I lost onto this laptop. Aye, anyway, I gave it another name, this one is REGINALDKASTLE so I'm hoping he lasts more than three years.

So favorite, follow, leave a review it always motivates me to work on these. I wouldn't say it's the best chapter, but it's where this is going to take off from, I hope.

-SunsetRandom- :D


End file.
